Gossip
by Reddishblood
Summary: Hermione merasa menyesal untuk melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts karena Draco Malfoy. Setelah dipasangkan menjadi ketua murid yang baru bersamanya, dia digosipkan mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pria berambut platina itu / "Biasanya pria senang menjahili wanita yang disukainya,"/ Oneshot, Dramione and Happy reading !


Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Gossip by Reddishblood

Rating T

Warning— entahlah apa yang harus kuperingatkan disini hahaha, mungkin sedikit Out-character (semoga) dan ini adalah post-after-war jadi Voldemort sudah musnah, huahaha

Well, silahkan menikmati cerita ringan ini  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis pintar yang kini memiliki rambut bergelombang rapi itu terus merasa sangat kesal beberapa hari ini. Keputusannya untuk melanjutkan tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts sekarang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Sebagian dari dirinya menyesal karena tidak mengikuti Harry dan Ron untuk pindah ke akademi Auror dan terjebak bersama seorang pria luar biasa menyebalkan yang dia temui seumur hidupnya.

Mata cokelat madunya kini mengamati sekitarnya. Dia tengah duduk di tempat biasa dan menunggu murid-murid datang satu persatu untuk memenuhi bangku yang tersisa. Hari ini mereka mendapatkan pelajaran ramuan dari profesor Slughorn dan dia sangat menyukai pelajaran itu.

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja hingga dia melihat kepala yang ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut platina klimis bergerak masuk dari balik pintu ke dalam kelas. Kedua matanya menyipit dan sebuah dengusan kesal keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia melihat pemilik rambut silau itu tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, **Granger**."

"Selamat pagi, **Malfoy**."

Kedua penyihir remaja itu saling melemparkan senyuman palsu satu sama lain hingga Hermione bergerak mengambil tasnya dan berniat menaruh benda yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal itu di atas kursi kosong tepat disebelah kursinya. Namun, Draco juga tak kalah cepat untuk menghalangi tas itu mendarat di atas kursi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu dari situ!" Hermione menggeram kesal dan berusaha menaruh tasnya di atas kursi itu.

"Tidak Granger! Aku mau duduk disini dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melarangku untuk duduk disini!" ucap Draco dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Singkirkan tanganmu atau aku akan menduduki tanganmu itu! Oh— bilang saja kau ingin memegang bokongku,Granger?"

Hermione menggeram frustasi dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas kursi itu. "Demi janggut Merlin! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh bokongmu!"

Draco mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di samping gadis itu dan menaruh bukunya di atas meja. "Oh? Atau kau ingin menyentuh yang lain?"

Kedua pipi Hermione memerah karena kesal dan semua murid kini memperhatikan mereka. Setiap hari mereka selalu menemukan ketua murid pria dan ketua murid wanita itu bertengkar dan adu mulut hingga seorang profesor menghentikan mereka.

"Ehem.. Granger, Malfoy?" Sebuah suara berat dan agak keras menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Profesor Slughorn tengah berdiri di belakang mejanya dan memandangi mereka dengan penuh arti.

"Maaf prof." Hermione dan Draco segera duduk manis dan kembali menjadi murid yang baik, sedangkan profesor ramuan Hogwarts itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua anak kesayangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga pernah muda dan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan.. hm.." Profesor Slughorn terlihat berpikir sejenak dan memberikan mereka sebuah kerlingan mata nakal. "Cinta yang membara."

Hermione melirik pisau kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas mejanya. Mungkin pisau itu bisa dia gunakan untuk menusuk mata profesor Slughorn daripada tidak berguna disana.

Sementara Draco hanya menahan tawanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid lain.

"Tenang saja,_dear_. Pelajaranku hanya memakan waktu tiga jam dan setelah itu kalian bisa melanjutkannya di tempat yang lebih nyaman," lanjut profesor Slughorn lagi masih dengan sebuah senyuman konyolnya.

Ini dia! Ini yang membuat Hermione merasa kesal setiap hari di tahun ketujuhnya. Draco Malfoy yang biasa dia sebut dengan Ferret, ternyata melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts dengan alasan menimba ilmu demi bekerja di kementerian sihir –Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ini- dan dinobatkan menjadi ketua murid pria bersama dirinya.

Oke, dia masih bisa memaklumi kalau dia harus tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan Draco. Tapi entah mengapa sikap jahilnya tidak pernah menghilang dan sekarang muncul gosip-gosip aneh yang berkembang di Hogwarts mengenai dirinya dan si Malfoy junior itu.

Entah gosip darimana, tapi hampir seluruh penghuni Hogwarts mengira kalau dia dan Draco sedang menjalin cinta dan pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan setiap hari hanyalah kedok belaka agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Dan karena gosip itulah Hermione merasa bahwa hidupnya di Hogwarts di tahun ketujuh ini tak bisa lepas dari Draco. Lihat saja saat ini profesor Slughorn menyuruh mereka menjadi partner selama setahun di setiap tugas ramuan dengan alasan 'cinta membuat tugas terasa indah'.

Sedangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh tuan Draco Malfoy yang terkenal itu? Well, dia hanya diam, menahan tawanya dan terus menjahilinya. Ya, Hermione tahu bahwa Draco tidak akan melakukan apapun mengenai gosip ini karena dia senang melihat Hermione menderita.

'Aku harus sabar- aku harus sabar- aku harus..'

"Granger apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan memegang pahaku."

Hermione berhenti menulis ketika dia mendengar suara Draco yang dibuat-buat. Gadis itu tahu kalau Draco mulai menjahilinya lagi dengan berpura-pura bahwa dia telah memegang paha lelaki itu diam-diam. Dan sialnya, kebohongan itu dia ucapkan dengan suara yang lumayan keras untuk didengar oleh semua orang.

Hermione memegang pena bulunya erat-erat saat semua orang termasuk profesor Slughorn menatapnya penuh arti. Dia merasa sangat malu hingga wajahnya memerah.

Diliriknya Draco yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Pria itu memasang wajah polos tak berdosa disertai sedikit bumbu keterkejutan palsu untuk melengkapi sandiwaranya.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih berminat untuk menusukkan pena ini ke pahamu daripada memegangnya," desis Hermione pelan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan senyuman manis Draco dan melanjutkan menyalin materi yang ada di papan.

"Aw, aku akan senang sekali saat kau melakukannya untukku. Tapi kita harus menunggu pelajaran ini selesai, _dear._"

Dan lagi-lagi Hermione mendapatkan sebuah kedipan mata dari profesor Slughorn.

(===)

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas Transfigurasi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat semua murid memandanginya dengan seksama. Ada yang hanya terdiam menatapnya, ada yang memandanginya sambil menggumam sesuatu, ada yang meliriknya sambil berbisik dengan teman sebangkunya dan ada yang mencuri-curi pandang dari balik buku yang mereka baca.

Dalam hati paling dalam, Hermione ingin sekali melemparkan kutukan crucio kepada mereka semua, tertawa sycho layaknya Bellatrix dan setelah itu dia akan menjadi pengganti Dark Lord. Yeah- julukan Dark Lady tidak teralu buruk.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk paling depan agar dia tidak perlu melihat murid-murid lain yang sibuk memperhatikannya. Setidaknya pelajaran ini diajar oleh profesor favoritnya yaitu profesor Mcgonagall.

Meskipun wanita itu telah menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts, profesor Mcgonagall tetap berpikir bahwa hanya dia yang bisa mengajar Transfigurasi . Tentu saja Hermione sangat senang mengetahui kalau profesor kesayangannya itu tidak akan berhenti mengajar.

Selain itu, Hermione yakin kalau profesor Mcgonagall tidak akan termakan gosip murahan mengenai dirinya dan Draco.

"Selamat siang, **Granger**."

Hermione ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di meja saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Draco sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya dan memberikan senyuman kebanggaannya.

"Selamat siang, **Malfoy**." Hermione berusaha tersenyum untuk membalas keramahan palsu yang diberikan oleh pria itu. "Maaf tapi asal kau tahu bangku di sebelahku sudah diisi oleh seseorang."

"Oh?" Sebelah alis Draco terangkat. "Granger Granger.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat ingin duduk dekat denganku. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Pansy hari ini untuk duduk disebelahnya."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan berusaha mengabaikan delusi Draco.

"Kuharap kau tidak kecewa dan cemburu." Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mengingatkannya kepada kedipan mata profesor Slughorn pagi ini. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam aku duduk di sampingmu? Tentunya di tempat tidurku."

Hermione berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan bersiap untuk membalas perkataan Draco sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh dan mendapatkan Neville Longbottom tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sebentar lagi Profesor Mcgonagall akan datang," bisik Neville dengan wajah cemas. Lelaki itu melirik Draco ragu-ragu dan kembali menatap Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dia menarik lengan gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Neville!" Hermione mengerang kesal dan melirik Draco kembali namun pria berambut platina itu ternyata telah berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil posisi nyaman di sebelah Pansy. "Tch!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau abaikan dia." Neville menepuk pundak Hermione bermaksud untuk menenangkan perasaannya. "Kurasa Malfoy hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu."

"Menarik perhatianku?" Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat. Dia mendengus kesal dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan kasar. "Selamat! Dia berhasil menarik perhatianku selama tiga bulan ini!"

Neville menghela nafas dan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Dia melirik Draco yang berada beberapa bangku di belakangnya dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jujur, tatapan itu membuat Draco terlihat mengerikan dan Neville memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke depan.

Hermione menyadari sikap aneh Neville dan memandanginya heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa.. hanya Slytherin memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak suka."

"Merlin! Kenapa mereka selalu mencari masalah?" Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan memandangi beberapa murid Slytherin dengan kesal. Sedangkan murid-murid Slytherin yang ditatap oleh Hermione hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung akan tatapan ketua murid perempuan itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara profesor Mcgonagall menggema di dalam kelas ketika dia melangkah masuk. Jubahnya yang berwarna merah marun berkibar ketika dia mencapai mejanya. Rambutnya yang memutih tersanggul rapi kebelakang dan mata tajamnya menganalisa murid-murid yang hadir satu demi satu.

Mata hijaunya kini berhenti bergerak ketika dia mengamati sosok ketua murid lelaki tahun ini, Draco Malfoy. Remaja lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sombong kearahnya dan menggerakkan tangannya dalam sebuah ayunan ringan sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Dia segera mengabaikan Draco dan beralih mengamati murid kesayangannya, Hermione Granger. Wajah gadis muda itu terlihat kesal dengan kerutan di dahinya. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah entah karena apa.

"Hari ini kita akan memperlajari mantera pengadaan." Mcgonagall mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memunculkan sebuah mangkuk kaca di atas mejanya. "Kita akan belajar untuk memunculkan es batu di dalam mangkuk ini." Sekali lagi dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan beberapa es batupun muncul. "Waktu kita tidak banyak, kuharap kalian bisa menguasainya dengan cepat."

Mcgonagall kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memunculkan sebuah mangkuk di setiap meja. Tanpa dia suruh, semua murid mulai berlatih untuk memunculkan es batu seperti yang dicontohkan oleh profesor Mcgonagall.

Dan seperti dugaan wanita tua itu, Hermione adalah murid pertama yang berhasil melakukannya.

"Lima belas poin untuk Gryffindor."

Hermione tersenyum senang mendengar profesor Mcgonagall memberikan poin untuk asramanya atas kecepatannya.

"Dan lima belas poin untuk Slytherin."

Ucapan profesor Mcgonagall selanjutnya membuat Hermione menoleh ke belakang tepat kearah Draco. Pria itu tengah memberikannya sebuah 'senyuman Malfoy' dengan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

Draco menggerakan bibirnya seakan-akan dia mengucapkan kalimat 'Kau kalah' kepada gadis bermata cokelat madu itu dan dia bisa melihat bahwa tindakannya membuat Hermione ingin melempar mangkuk itu kepadanya.

"Drakkie.. kenapa kau selalu menggodanya?" Pansy menyenggol bahu Draco dan melirik Hermione.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu atau aku akan mengubah rambutmu menjadi es, Pansy," ucap Draco kesal. Pansy hanya bisa mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oke oke. Kau terlihat menikmati saat Gryffindor itu menatapmu penuh amarah." Draco hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Ini menyenangkan."

"Ow ow.. Kau menyukainya," goda Pansy dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Draco melipat kedua tangannya dan memilih untuk diam. "Kau dalam masalah Drakkie."

(===)

Hermione membereskan perlengkapannya di atas meja dan memilih untuk keluar setelah semua murid meninggalkan kelas. Dia masih ingin berada di dalam kelas dan malas untuk berjalan.

Hari ini adalah hari senin dan murid-murid pasti berkumpul di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan saat akhir pekan.

Dia memasukkan perkamennya ke dalam tas dan mengangguk ketika Neville pamit meninggalkannya.

"Miss Granger. Bisa tinggal sebentar?"

Hermione menoleh ke arah profesor Mcgonagall yang masih berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Wanita tua itu memandanginya dengan raut wajah serius dan menoleh ke arah lain. "Mr. Malfoy, kau juga."

Hermione menggerutu dalam hati ketika dia mendengar bahwa profesor Trasnfigurasi itu memanggil Draco. Dengan perasaan kesal, dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Mcgonagall disusul oleh Draco.

"Aku memilih kalian sebagai ketua murid dengan pertimbangan yang sangat matang. Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah murid yang pintar dan tidak akan berbuat ceroboh."

Hermione dan Draco hanya bisa mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu dalam diam.

"Aku sadar kalau kalian sudah dewasa dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian bila terjebak dalam perasaan rumit yang melibatkan lawan jenis disaat masa pubertas."

'Terjebak dalam perasaan rumit yang melibatkan lawan jenis di masa pubertas?'

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya sementara Draco mulai menarik kedua ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman menyebalkan bagi gadis itu.

"Aku sangat percaya dengan profesionalitas kalian dan aku harap perasaan antara kalian berdua tidak mengganggu pembelajaran dan tugas kalian."

"Tunggu dulu, maksud profesor adalah.."

"Miss Granger aku tahu kalau Mr. Malfoy adalah pria yang menarik dengan latar belakang menjanjikan, Mr. Malfoy.. aku mengerti kalau Miss Granger adalah gadis luar biasa dengan kepintaran dan keberanian yang dia miliki." Profesor Mcgonagall berhenti sejenak dan memandangi mereka berdua penuh arti. "Aku tidak melarang kalian berdua untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus di sekolah ini. Tidak, meski aku terlihat seperti wanita kolot dan konvensional. Aku juga pernah muda dan mengerti hal ini. Jujur saja aku mendukung hubungan kalian."

Oke, Hermione ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja Mcgonagall sekarang.

"Yang ingin kutegaskan adalah.. sebaiknya kalian menjaga hubungan kalian agar tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang. Beberapa profesor sering membicarakan kelakuan ehem-" Mcgonagall berdeham kecil. "- mesra kalian di dalam kelas. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Tidak, Hermione tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Kami mengerti itu. Tenang saja prof, kami akan menahan perilaku mesra kami di kelas. Bukan begitu, _dear_?"

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat dan dia memandangi Draco dengan wajah terkejut.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kalian bisa diajak kerja sama. Terima kasih banyak Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy. Aku mendoakan hubungan kalian selalu berjalan dengan baik." Profesor Mcgonagall memberikan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan. Dengan sebuah anggukan dia berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Draco yang mulai tertawa dan Hermione yang menggerakan bibirnya buka tutup layaknya ikan koi yang berada di daratan.

(===)

"Merlin!"

Satu.

"Merlin!"

Dua.

"Merlin! Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin-"

Oke Neville tidak tahan lagi. "Hermione, kumohon berhenti menyebutkan nama penyihir legendaris itu."

Suara Hermione tidak terdengar lagi, "Dan berhenti membenturkan kepalamu di meja makan asrama kita. Aku tidak mau kau keluar dari aula utama dengan dahi yang berdarah. Itu mengerikan."

Neville tersenyum saat Hermione akhirnya menuruti perkataannya. Gadis itu berhenti menggerutu dan membiarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Nafasnya memburu dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pasta kentang hari ini sangat enak, kau tidak mau?" tawar Neville sembari memasukan sesendok makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyah pasta itu perlahan dan melirik gadis itu lagi. "Bagaimana kalau Butterbee?"

"Merlin! Neville! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini?" Hermione segera memberikannya pertanyaan dengan nada yang tinggi. Gadis itu segera menarik tubuhnya hingga dia berada dalam posisi duduk dalam sekali gerakan. Rambut bergelombangnya terlihat tidak begitu rapi dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hm.. kau mengikuti kelas ramuan dan transfigurasi?"

"Lebih buruk daripada itu!" Hermione mengambil segelas Butterbee di dekatnya dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. "Hari ini profesor Mcgonagall menahanku bersama dengan Malfoy!"

Neville memasukan sesuap pasta kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Dan dia berkata bahwa aku dan Malfoy terjebak dalam perasaan rumit yang melibatkan lawan jenis di masa pubertas!"

Neville berhenti menguyah. "Maksudnya?"

"Merlin! Profesor Mcgonagall mengira aku dan Malfoy berpacaran, apa kau mengerti betapa buruknya hal itu?" Hermione kembali membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Neville menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa yang buruk kalau kau dikira berpacaran dengan Malfoy?"

Kedua mata cokelat madu Hermione kini memandang lurus kearahnya dan Neville tahu tatapan itu.

"Er- maksudku, semuanya sudah berakhir 'Mione. Malfoy bukan orang jahat lagi dan-"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membelanya? Kukira kau membenci Slytherin."

"Kau tahu 'Mione, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh.. kurasa aku sudah mati dari tadi." Neville mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione. "Daritadi aku mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Malfoy."

Hermione segera menjauhkan telinganya dari Neville dan menoleh kearah meja Slytherin. Tepat ke sosok pria berambut platina yang duduk dikelilingi oleh para teman setianya. Dahi Hermione kembali mengerut ketika pria itu memberikan senyuman khas miliknya dan mengangkat gelas Butterbee-nya untuk bersulang dari jarak jauh.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"Hah?" Hermione segera menoleh kearah Neville yang melanjutkan acara makannya. Kedua pipi pemilik rambut bergelombang itu terlihat sedikit memerah akibat perkataan pemuda pecinta Herbiologi di sampingnya. "Dia hanya senang menjahiliku."

"Biasanya pria senang menjahili wanita yang disukainya," lanjut Neville lagi. "Kalau dia hanya berniat menjahilimu, kurasa dia tidak akan memandangku seperti itu. Dia cemburu padaku." Neville memberikan sebuah senyuman dengan ragu-ragu.

Hermione terdiam. Apa benar kalau Draco menyukainya? Bukannya dia membenci muggle-born? Ah- tidak tidak.. mungkin Draco Malfoy telah berubah setelah pertarungan Hogwarts berakhir. Tapi tetap saja, ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau tahu 'Mione. Aku dengar katanya Malfoy sendiri yang menyebarkan berita kalau kau adalah pacarnya."

Kedua mata Hermione semakin membulat. Dia membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke meja makan asramanya.

"Merlin.."

(===)

"Cenwig."

Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi menuju asrama ketua murid dengan wajah kesal. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati agar tidak perlu bertemu Draco di ruang rekreasi dan terlibat perbincangan yang menyulut emosinya agar semakin besar.

Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mengamati sekitar dengan perasaan cemas. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati ruang rekreasi dan dia sedikit bernafas lega ketika dia tidak menemukan sosok Draco di sana.

"Mencariku Granger?"

Sial.

Hermione berbalik dan menemukan Draco tengah berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Rambut platina-nya yang basah tertutupi oleh handuk berwarna hijau. Lelaki itu berdiri memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman seperti biasa.

"Ya, ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Hm? Tentu.." Draco berjalan dengan santai menuju area rekreasi dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sofa besarnya. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu sembari menunggu Hermione duduk di depannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Draco menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh handuk itu melingkari lehernya. Rambut platina-nya masih basah dan terkadang air menetes dari ujungnya.

Hermione berusaha untuk fokus. Meski dia akui bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini sangat menyegarkan mata dan sedikit membuat pipinya merona, dia tetap harus meluruskan semua gosip miring yang ada.

"Ini mengenai gosip yang beredar." Gadis itu menahan nafasnya dan berusaha mengatur nada bicaraya agar terdengar tenang. "Bisakah kau mengatakan kepada para profesor kalau itu semua hanya gosip?"

"Hm..." Draco memainkan jari-jari panjangnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan sofa yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku takut kalau mereka tidak mempercayaiku, Granger. Aku bukan murid kesayangan profesor."

Sial.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang bicara?"

"Hmm..."

"Malfoy!"

"Ya, Granger?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Hermione menyerah. Dia memandangi Draco dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku punya banyak keinginan." Draco menyeringai kecil. "Kurasa waktu kita tak cukup untuk membahas semua keinginanku."

Hermione mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau suka menjahiliku? Ah tidak tidak— Kenapa kau menyebarkan gosip kalau aku ini pacarmu?"

"Karena ini menyenangkan," jawab Draco tanpa pikir panjang dengan ekspresi polosnya. "Kau tidak menikmatinya Granger?"

"Tidak." Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal.

"Ya, mungkin kau akan menikmatinya kalau kau digosipkan dengan Longbottom itu." Draco menatap sosok gadis di depannya dengan penuh arti. Hermione kembali memandanginya dengan ragu-ragu. Rona merah kembali hadir di pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Neville tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun! Aku dan dia berteman baik!"

"Duduk sebangku denganmu, setiap hari berjalan di sampingmu dan selalu menemanimu saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam? Bahkan tadi aku melihatnya mencium pipimu."

Kedua mata Hermione membulat dan memandangi Draco tak percaya. "Tu-tunggu dulu, mencium pipiku?" Hermione mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Merlin! Bukankah kau dan Parkinson juga seperti itu? Dan bahkan kalian melakukan hal yang lebih!"

"Oh? Cemburu, Granger?"

Sebuah dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir mungil Hermione ketika Draco bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Tidak! Hanya saja perilakumu dengan Parkinson itu sangat menggangu, sebaiknya kalian cari tempat lain untuk bermesraan. Jangan di depanku!"

"Aha! Kau cemburu Granger!" Draco sedikit bergerak dari duduknya dan menjentikkan jarinya dengan antusias membuat Hermione terkejut . "Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Ckckck... Gryffindor tidak pernah mengajarkan kebohongan."

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau cocok di Slytherin, Granger."

"Tidak mungkin, aku Muggle-born," jawab Hermione singkat. Dia melihat Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Semua sudah berakhir, Granger. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan kenapa aku harus membencimu."

"Kau berbohong." Hermione mendapatkan sebuah senyuman khas 'Malfoy' dari pria di depannya.

"Susah untuk mempercayai Slytherin?" Draco tertawa kecil dan meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Dia menyangga dagunya dan memandangi Hermione. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seyakin aku percaya bahwa aku ini tampan." Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Hermione. Rasa puas memenuhi rongga dadanya ketika dia melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu. "Aku menyukaimu."

"..." Hermione mendongak dan menatap lurus kearah bola mata abu-abu milik Draco. Berusaha menemukan bukti bahwa saat ini pria itu sedang membohonginya lagi. "Kau bercanda."

"Well well.. kukira kau cukup pintar Granger." Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat kembali saat mendengar ucapan Draco. "Kalau aku membencimu, mana mungkin aku mau menyebarkan gosip bahwa kau adalah pacarku?"

"Jadi memang kau yang menyebarkannya! Dasar Ferret!"

Draco tertawa puas. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya ke belakang. "Tenang Granger. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Akan kuhilangkan gosip itu." Dia berjalan mendekati Hermione dan mengulurkan ke dua tangannya untuk bersandar di pegangan sofa yang diduduki oleh gadis itu, mengurungnya sosoknya yang kecil agar tidak lari kemanapun.

"B-bagus. Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab." Draco menatap kedua mata cokelat madu Hermione saat gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hmm.." Draco menggumam pelan dan mengangguk. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione hingga rona pipi gadis itu semakin memerah. "Akan kuubah gosip itu menjadi kenyataan, Granger."

"Apa mak-"

Perkataan Hermione terhenti ketika bibir yang sering memunculkan senyum arogan itu kini bertemu dengan bibirnya. Menempel sempurna dalam sebuah tekanan lembut dan rasa yang manis. Kedua matanya hanya bisa membulat dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah. Bahkan untuk berkedippun dia tak bisa. Bau mint dan Firewhiskey tercium dari tubuh Draco yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Bibir Draco terasa dingin namun memberikan rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya. Nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Semuanya terasa sempurna hingga Draco berhenti dan menjauh darinya.

Draco terdiam memandangi wajah Hermione. Gadis itu tengah memandanginya bingung dengan wajah merona. Tak ada makian yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang baru saja dia cium. Diulurkan tangan kanannya mendekati wajah Hermione dan mengusap bibir yang basah itu dengan ibu jarilnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Dia merasa bahagia.

"Sampai bertemu besok, _love_."

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan menggoda dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terdiam kaku di sofanya.

Tangan kanan gadis itu bergerak menuju wajahnya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Merlin.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengumpat dengan menggunakan nama penyihir legendaris itu. Namun kali ini dia tidak membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kedua pipinya masih terlihat memerah tapi bukan karena dia merasa kesal. Justru dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sambil terus menyentuh bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione Granger yang sangat penuh logika dan menjunjung tinggi kebenaran merasa bahwa gosip bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Gosip adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

The end.

Author's Note: Yaaaaay! Cerita ringan tentang DraMione selesai! Sudah lama aku tidak membuat fic tentang pair ini lagi. Aku bahagia hahaha..

Maaf kalau cerita ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku hanya berharap kalian bisa merasa sedikit terhibur dengan pair ini. Dan mungkin setelah selesai dengan fic Tom Riddle x Hermione yang berjudul Value#promosi, aku akan membuat fic multichap tentang Dramione.. ah dan SevMione juga~ wkakakaka

Oke, salam hangat ~!


End file.
